Not The Only One
by Afiction
Summary: A new girl arrives in WCD, a six year old in high school! You would be surprised if you were Nikki, because when Dahlia came, everyone knew, that even the biggest Dork, can be the best kid!
1. A new Dork

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Okay, this is my first Dork Diaries Fanfiction so bear with me. PUH-LEESE? Thanks... I did not copy anyone 'cause this just popped into my head out of NOWHERE! **

**I do not Own "Dork Diaries" Thank you!**

* * *

Nikki's POV:

I cannot believe this! It's been about one or two years eversince I had met Chloe, Zoey, and Brandon! But there is a new girl in our batch! That adds another girl to the Dork List! SQUEEEEEEEEEE :)

Anyway, this is how I met her!

Chloe, Zoey, and I were, as always, eating together at Table 9. When this small girl, holding a tray of food in her hand sat at the table, and just ate as if we weren't there. Then Chloe started going ballistic and this crazy conversation began! And it was interesting! :)

Chloe was all: "Excuse me, but who are you, why are you here, when did you get here, how old are you, and what is your name?!"

At first the girl looked like she was ignoring her, but then, she looked up, and answered:

"I'm a new student here in WCD, I wasn't accepted in any of the other eight tables so I ended up here, I arrived in this batch yesterday, I am six years old, and my full name is Dahlia H. Uy; uh... nice to meet you!" she smiled, while Chloe, Zoey, and I stared in shock!

Zoey was all O_o while Chloe was like :O and I was all "Seriously?! Six years old?! You have got to be kidding me!"

But I only said it in my head so no one else heard it but me! Why did I not say it outloud?! DUH! If that girl was six years old, then it might have broken her feelings!

...

I'm just sayin'! Anyway, almost time for class! I'll wright in this thing later!


	2. Caroly, the new Mackenzie

**Hey there, again! Here's the second chapter for 'Not the Only One', after the Oh-so-short first chapter.**

**Thank you 'DaRebelliousTruth' and 'me' (someone who's account name is 'me') for reviewing! Please review this thing! Reviews are GREATLY appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Dork Diaries', but I do own Dahlia! By the way, I might have to change her last name, suggestions anyone?**

**Thank you! -Afiction**

* * *

**(Nikki's POV/Diary Entry) **

**You will not believe what Dahlia just did today in French Class! Yes, FRENCH CLASS! OMG! OMG!**

Hold on, let me try to remember everything... ... Oh yeah! Okay! So along with Dahlia, there's this other girl who just got into the school, (don't worry, she isn't six years old) her name was Caroly something.

Caroly, Mackenzie, Dahlia, and I were in the same class for second period (OH THE HORROR!), anyway, when out teacher had asked them to introduce themselves in ENGLISH ('cause their new students and all), Dahlia had introduced herself in FRENCH! You absolutely HAD to see it! And Mackenzie's face was something I hadn't seen in AGES! ... Okay, maybe just a year, but STILL!

Anyway, once class was dismissed, Mackenzie and Caroly dragged Dahlia outside. I waited behind five potted plants to be able to hear. This is what happened:

Dahlia was the first to speak.

"What do you want, Hollister? I have to get to third period."

Mackenzie crossed her arms.

"What do I want? What do I WANT?! You are six years old and you are in high school!"

Dahlia scoffed, and put her hands in her jacket pocket.

"So? A girl passed the bar exam 13 years old."

"I DON'T CARE!"

Caroly brought out a picture of a guy with spiky hair*

"This guy just got into school a week ago, and you are NOT going to speak a word with him!"

Dahlia smiled.

"How can that be possible? He's my _half-brother! _How can I not?"

Mackenzie took out a book.

"If you say at least one word, this will be made public!"

"You are the worst at blackmailing. Oh yeah, you wouldn't want to make that public."

Mackenzie and Caroly glared at her.

Dahlia picked up her water jug and her small Jansport backpack.

"Now if you two will excuse me, I have to get to History class... Do svadania!"

Dahlia got up, then left.

...

Mackenzie and Caroly were lucky our teacher wasn't there!

I HAVE to tell Chloe and Zoey later!

* * *

**Another shorty...**

***This is not a Phoenix Wright fanfiction.**

**Please review!**

**I do not own Dork Diaries.**

**Thanksies!**

**-Afiction**


End file.
